


Meet Izuru Kamukura

by daisylynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Nagito is still sick, Two Minds One Body, meet joe black au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylynx/pseuds/daisylynx
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where The Tragedy never happened and Hajime remained as a normal high school boy with no split personality.Five years later, Hope's Peak graduate Nagito Komaeda meets an aquaintance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Danganronpa fic. I'm still new in the fandom and I'm not fluent in English so forgive my mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

"This was supposed to be a birthday party but now looks more like a high-school reunion." Nagito yawned as he looked at the guest list. "Why would we bother them to come and celebrate the birthday of someone as worthless as me?"  
"Because of this exact attitude of yours, only a few people know you exist, Komaeda. And they are no one but our former classmates." Chiaki sighed. Making him accept her friendship was already hard, and sometimes she felt like she was the only thing that connected Nagito to the outside world.

"They wouldn't want to come anyway." Nagito showed her one of his carefree smiles to hide his true feelings.  
"This is probably the billionth time I've told you, quit degrading yourself, Komaeda. You have to live your life without worrying about things like this. I can't even imagine you in a romantic relationship." Chiaki laughed and mimicked his voice. "Noo, don't marry me, I'm not worthy enough to be your husband."  
Nagito laughed. "As if you're the one to talk about romance. I've known you for a long time and as long as I know, there is no one that you like." He added while grinning. "Is there someone I don't know about?"  
"Yes." Chiaki said in a deadly serious tone. "Someone I didn't see for a long time."  
She managed to stay serious for a short period before letting out a laugh. "He's the protagonist of the only game I couldn't finish."  
"There's a game you couldn't finish?!"  
Nagito's eyes suddenly drifted to the clock and widened. "Oh, I'm late!"  
Chiaki suddenly remembered that she wasn't actually the only thing that connected him to the outside world. Nagito would go to the park everyday to watch the dogs and feed the birds, but somehow it didn't help him make new friends like Chiaki hoped it would. 

While he managed to stay balanced on his own feet purely with dumb luck, Chiaki softly laughed before becoming engrossed in a new video game, totally forgetting the one demo game she had to test today.

 

The park wasn't crowded as it was yesterday, and Nagito was easily able to grab his favorite bench. It felt heavenly while he breathed the fresh air, and listened to the chirping birds. While his eyes were closed, someone picked the spot right next to him. Nagito's heart changed pace when he heard the noise.

"Komaeda. It's you, isn't it?"

A terribly familiar voice.

"Do you hear me?"

When he opened his eyes, there stood a man a little too familiar. He had brown, spiky hair and green eyes.  
"I understand if you can't recognize me right away, sorry." The man glanced away. Nagito was staring at him with unblinking eyes.  
"How did you recognize me?"  
The brunette looked at him like he was joking. "How couldn't I? We had mutual friends at school, and you have this unique appearance..."  
Nagito blushed. Even his own mother hasn't complimented on his appearance before. Was he from middle school or Hope's Peak? "I'm sorry can't recognize you, but you can always reintroduce yourself if you don't mind."  
"I'm Hinata." The man smiled and reached out for his hand. Nagito was a little enamored by this man, so he accidentally held his hand a little longer than necessary. The man, Hinata seemed excited about reintroducing himself.

"Do you keep in touch with any other classmates?" Hinata watched his own hands like they were the most interesting things in the whole world.  
"Chiaki does for me. Next week is my birthday and she invited the whole class."  
Nagito didn't really understand why he looked so flustered.  
"Are you two... Romantically involved?"  
Nagito let out a laugh. "No, we're best friends and housemates. The only boy she's involved with is her Gameboy."  
That joke seemed to loosen the tension and Hinata began laughing. "Right, right. I should have known."  
"Hinata, isn't it?" Nagito gave him a side-eyed look. "I'm sure I didn't see your name on the guest list. I'd like to see you in my birthday party."  
"I'm flattered. Thanks, Komaeda." He said while checking his phone. "I have to go. I'm sure we can meet again, I'll be around." Nagito stared in awe while he walked away. Something in this man was so fascinating.  
Hinata turned his head back multiple times to smile at him, that made Nagito feel like he's not a burden anymore, and he wondered if it just because of his good luck.

Would bad luck follow it afterwards?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru meets Nagito for the the first time. They're slightly gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I could write two chapters within 24 hours! I'm so happy. The comments also made me happier than ever, thank you all.

A flash. A loud scream of a poor soul that was just separated from its body.

When Izuru made the blinding pain go away, the first thing he noticed was the horrified look people were giving him. A crowd stood there in shock while his body was rapidly healing, wondering how he was still conscious. Right. Just seconds ago, The man once known as Hajime Hinata was instantly killed after being hit by a truck.

Izuru was the Death himself, who chose this body of an unfortunate young man to explore this world. He wondered how humans managed to live and most importantly how did they feel emotions. He was merely a viewer for a long time already, but he wondered how would it be to live as a human, even craved it.

Craving.

Damn, he was hungry. Cramps in his stomach, was that a sign of hunger? Did the dryness of his lips and tongue mean he was thirsty?

While his rapidly growing hair concealed his face and unusual red eyes, he hastily got up and left without a word, leaving a large blood puddle and traumatized people behind.

 

Nagito was doubled up in the guest bathroom floor, clinging onto the toilet seat that he vomited in a moment ago. He has been spending his nights wide awake, vomiting the food he somehow managed to eat during the day.  
He was having trouble with his health for a long time. He knew he was destined to die young, but ever since he got diagnosed nobody knew that he had last stage lymphoma and was barely staying alive. He already had lost so much weight and Chiaki was growing worried every day but he managed to hide the symptoms well. The worst part was that he also had dementia, and was slowly forgetting everything. Dementia was the reason why he couldn't remember Hinata.  
Hinata. What was his first name?

When he felt a bit relieved, he flushed the toilet and slumped into a corner, taking deep breaths.

It was at 4 A.M.

 

It wasn't so suitable for Death to walk around with an orange juice box that has cartoon characters on it, but he didn't care. Not only it was nutritional but also delicious. It had an addictive taste.  
He was on a holiday, that was true, but the list of souls he had to take was growing each second.

The next soul was a young man in his twenties, surprisingly the same age as the body Izuru took. He was terminally ill but never accepted treatment. Izuru also knew that he survived countless suicide attempts because he was unnaturally lucky.  
He was really an interesting case among all the boring ones.

"Yes."

"Yes, Komaeda."

"Komaeda."

The constant whispering inside his head made Nagito look around. He was definitely alone in the garden.

"Who are you?"  
"Quite an interesting one, aren't you?"  
The voice was so devoid of emotion, it almost made Nagito pity him.  
"You didn't answer my questions."  
"I answered it."  
"You didn't. I said, who are you?"  
"I think you know who I am, deep down."  
"I don't. I'm not the Ultimate Clairvoyant or anything."  
The next voice was coming behind him, so Nagito turned around quickly, just to find a long-haired, strange man standing in his garden.

"Yes."

"You're awfully familiar."

Other than the blank, pale face that reminded him of porcelain dolls and long dark hair, the strange man's features were really familiar. Nagito cursed under his breath for not being able to remember.

"You tried to meet me a few times. Always unsuccessful."  
"Are you trying to give me a hint?" Nagito looked puzzled.  
Strange man looked at him with the same blank face. "Just stating the facts."

Nagito thought that his own brain was tricking him. His mind was telling him that he was Hinata, the young man he met at the park but his reasoning was against it. Nagito had met Hinata barely a day ago and his hair wasn't that long, most importantly, his eyes were green. None of that unnaturally beautiful red color.

Did he say beautiful?

"What happened to Hinata?" He had an idea but it was an awful one.

"He died yesterday. Got hit by a truck."  
Nagito knew that it was because of his luck cycle. Devastated, he looked into the strange man's eyes. "You're... the Grim Reaper, aren't you?"  
"I prefer being called Death."

"Death. What was my question? What were you saying yes for?"

"What's the thing you want to know the most?"

Nagito became lost in thought for a while. The thing that he wanted to know the most was...

"Will I be released from this luck cycle?"

"Yes."

Nagito knew the only way to be released from this cycle, it was death. But Chiaki was working so hard, just for him...

"Your question was one of the most interesting questions I've ever heard, Nagito Komaeda." In seconds, the man was inches apart, holding him almost gently, Nagito's back leaned against his chest.

"So I will die today, of all days? How unlucky of me. How can I go while my best friend is putting her heart and soul into the preparations for my birthday party?" He sighed. "Loving someone and being loved is... So difficult."

That exact sentence seemed to give Izuru an idea. Now his one hand was on Nagito's waist and the other was cradling his head close. Like a beautiful and elegant dance, he made Nagito turn around and face him.

"What about I give you an extra week? Just because you're different than others. But it has a price."  
Throughout human history, Izuru broke the rules often, especially if it meant some entertainment.  
Just like he did it with Rasputin.

"What kind of price?"

"I'm currently on a holiday. I want you to teach me how to live and feel like a human while you're still alive. Show me every emotion and every possible human experience."  
"If I do it, would you bring Hinata back? I caused his death because of my bad luck."  
"You're so selfless." Izuru sighed. "I'll think about it. If you give me a nice human experience, I'll bring your friend back."  
Nagito had nothing to lose.  
"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru begins his journey to experience emotions even earlier than expected, while Nagito desperately tries to hide Izuru's somehow strange, somehow familiar traits from Chiaki.

The next thing Nagito did was prepare a nice room for Death to stay until the party. He desperately wanted him to be satisfied with their deal, so he would give Hinata back. He was going to do everything he said, just to be useful for his former friend for once. Maybe he'd forgive him for forgetting his first name and causing his death.

"Hey, Komaeda."  
"Yes?" Nagito sighed as he looked into Death's eyes. His Death's.  
Death looked at him, slightly tilting his head like a confused dog. However, his expression remained blank.  
"Do you have any orange juice?"  
Nagito held back a laugh--He was the Death himself, looked so mature, so charismatic, yet in the end, he asked for juice like a five-year-old kid.  
"Of course. Let's go to the kitchen and grab some."

 

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Nagito had to grab a can of Dr. Hopper instead of orange juice, because Izuru, like a spoiled kid, wanted the whole carton just for himself.  
Izuru made a face, sulking. Was that a part of acting like a human? Nagito wasn't so bad as a companion -much better than being all alone- but things were getting really boring.  
"Is being a human that boring?" Izuru asked while trying to read the nutrition facts on the juice carton.  
Nagito laughed. "It's just me. I can't even succeed at being a decent human being. I'm a worthless piece of trash, I bored you."  
Izuru noticed a strange feeling within himself. What was that? Something to do with Nagito belittling himself?  
"Don't say that." He blurted out. For the first time in forever, he lost control of his own words. "Just... Nothing entertains me in general. It has nothing to do with you."  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"I have no reason to lie to you."  
Nagito smiled but it was somehow different than his constant, usual smiling. His eyes were sparkling.

 

When Chiaki came home and went to check up on her housemate, she found a stranger beside him. Despite his strange, intimidating look, the long, dark-haired stranger was holding a big carton of juice in his hands like a child. The actual weird part, he was actually talking, properly socializing with Nagito.  
"Hey Nagito, you finally made another friend, huh?" Chiaki giggled.  
Nagito almost jumped after hearing Chiaki's voice. "Y-yes, I guess I did, haha."  
"Won't you introduce him to me? I'm happy that you made it at last."  
Nagito went even paler, this made Chiaki feel like she intervened an intimate moment or something.  
"His name is... Umm..."  
The stranger stood up to introduce himself. His hair was almost unnaturally long and he had red eyes. Chiaki could barely see his face.  
"My name is Izuru Kamukura, miss."  
The long-haired man with the strange aura stared at Chiaki with the same blank expression he had, but Chiaki got a familiar feeling just by looking at him. That was weird.  
"Izuru," Nagito said his name like he had just learned it. "Let's go to the garden, I need to show you something. Excuse us, Chiaki."  
They left, leaving a confused Chiaki behind. Why was Nagito acting even more strange?

 

When they arrived in the garden, Nagito let out a sigh and laid on the ground. Izuru was on his knees, merely observing the young man that laid down before him, smooth white wavy locks tangling with fresh grass. He was almost glowing, happily blowing dandelion seeds. But as far as Izuru knew, dandelions produced seeds during summer, but it was the middle of April.  
"Dandelions are my favorites. I'm so lucky to see them grow in the garden before I die..." Nagito murmured while stroking a dandelion with his thumb.  
That explains it, thought Izuru. His luck always worked like magic. Unfortunately, both ways. Of all plain, ordinary humans, an eccentric person like Nagito had to die because of that.  
Izuru picked a dandelion and coldly examined it. It felt soft and while they flew around, it was indeed a beautiful sight. Izuru couldn't help but compare them to the young man's soft and light looking hair.

 

"You said you wanted to experience human life. Come lie with me, let's cloudgaze." Nagito glanced at him. Under sunlight, his sickly paleness was even more noticeable. Without a word, he lied down next to him and fixed his eyes on the clouds, but soon enough, he got distracted by Nagito tickling his nose with a flower. A daisy. With that, he directed his piercing red gaze towards Nagito, his face as expressionless as before.  
"What do you think of me, Izuru?" Pale haired young man softly spoke, never breaking eye contact.  
"You're interesting." Izuru said, with just a little bit of softness in his voice.

Nagito's face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved comparing Nagito to a dandelion for sure. I think the fic called "Izuru Kamukura's cuddly toy" (A.K.A. the cutest Kamukoma fic in existence) heavily inspired me. If you haven't read, I strongly recommend it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru talks to Hajime for research purposes.

_Hinata, do you hear me?_  
  
Hajime instantly opened his eyes, only to see an identical face to his own.  
  
_Who are you?_   Hajime asked. He was strangely calm. The doppelganger was almost the same as him except he had these disturbing red eyes and overflowing, long dark hair framing his face. He had a blank expression.  
  
_I'm the end._  
  
  
Nagito had been sleeping beside Izuru for exactly three hours, twenty-four minutes and eight seconds.  
  
_Nine_.  
  
He somehow managed to cuddle Izuru like he was his stuffed toy while sleeping. When a wide-awake Izuru played with his hair, he murmured something incomprehensible and tightened his arms around him. There were bits of grass and dandelion seeds stuck in his hair.  
  
_Ten_.  
  
  
_You're... The end?_  
  
_Yes. I'm the one who takes your souls at the end. You all meet me one day._  
  
_Why do you look like me?_  
  
_I borrowed your body._  
  
_Borrowed?_ Hajime was mildly disturbed. _Why did you--_  
  
A vision of a sleeping Nagito flashed before Hajime's eyes.  
  
_This is the reason why,_ Death said. _I made a deal with him. He's helping me understand what's like to be a human. In exchange, I'll revive you in the end, and take his soul._  
  
Hajime's heart ached. _You'll take his soul? Why?_  
  
_He's dying, Hinata. He has last stage lymphoma._  
  
_I thought he only had dementia, and that was the reason why he didn't recognize me. Hajime felt like crying. I loved him--_  
  
_Nagito could have wanted everything. He could have wanted a longer lifespan. He chose you. How stupid is that?_  
  
_But I don't want him to die! I love him!_  
  
Hajime was frightened. If only he had paid more attention to the road...  
  
Nagito could have been wished for his own life instead of his.  
  
But he was so stupid, too lovestruck to notice...  
  
Hajime was in love with Nagito since the beginning of the second year in Hope's Peak. Everyone noticed how stupid he acted around him, including Nagito himself.  
He confessed, they went on dates, Nagito told him that he loved him, they kissed, then... Nagito's dementia started to affect him.  
By the end of the senior year, he completely forgot Hajime and half of his classmates. Almost all of them endured that, some of them formed new bonds. Hajime couldn't bear that at all.  
He removed himself from Nagito's life completely.  
Because, what if he forgot him again?  
  
But deep down he knew it was the wrong choice. How he was aching just to see him again, hold him again, for only once.  
  
_Some humans are so selfless. Pathetic. Love seems like the most pathetic thing I've ever seen._

Hajime looked at Death, his despair growing each second.  
  
_Why did you leave him, Hinata?_ Death looked like a scientist, observing. Hajime almost felt like a lab rat in front of him.  
  
_My heart was broken after Nagito forgot me. I couldn't form a new bond with him either, because I was afraid he would forget me again._  
  
_So you call your feelings 'love'. Comparing to Nagito, it seems like nothing._  
  
_You don't know, do you? If it hurts, it's love. Nagito's condition left me heartbroken just because I loved him too much..._  
  
Izuru remained silent for a moment, like he was analyzing him.  
  
_Since you're using my body, I can request something from you._  
_..._  
_Don't take Nagito's soul, take mine instead. Please._  
_..._  
_Do you even hear me? Don't take him!_  
  
_So pathetic._  
  
_DON'T FORGET THAT YOU'RE IN MY BODY YOU PIECE OF SH--_  
  
  
_Eleven._  
  
"Izuru?" Nagito's sleeping voice asked. " I hope I didn't bother you, snuggling and all."  
  
"No, it was rather nice having you with me." Izuru sighed and looked at Nagito.  
  
"You say all that but you look and sound like you don't enjoy anything." Nagito sat upright in front of him and started to play with his face, almost like he was trying to sculpt a smile out of Izuru's facial muscles. His attempts finally had Izuru smiling for a bit.  
  
"Okay Komaeda, let go of my face. No, don't stick your tongue at me. It's too childish for a guy your age."  
  
For a moment, Nagito seemed like he was searching something in his face. When Izuru smiled, the sight reminded him of the lost memories.  
  
"Can you close your eyes for a moment?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get waaaaaay too complicated.

_"Don't stick your tongue at me. It's too childish."_

_"Huh."_

_Green eyes looked back at him._

After Izuru obediently closed his eyes, Nagito moved forward and their lips slowly met. Nagito wasn't sure what caused Izuru to be that magnetic. His presence, his smell, the feeling of his skin felt too unreal and heavenly. He was confused about all that and chose to melt in the kiss anyway without questioning anything. He wrapped his hands around Izuru's neck and let the kiss deepen. For someone who didn't have any idea how human emotions worked, Izuru was a surprisingly good kisser. Nagito felt strong arms wrap around his waist and gasped.

Izuru was filled with emotions and desires he doesn't know anything about, the only thing he knew was that they were so hard to control. An animalistic side of him wanted to make Komaeda feel good and beg for more... Lip interaction. It also made something inside him snap, first holding Komaeda even close out of instinct and second, pushing him away.

When they parted, Nagito could see the surprised, red face of Izuru. It made him chuckle.  
"At last you have some genuine expression on your face now." He breathed. The situation was so entertaining because the invincible, magnificent Death was slowly forming into a blushing mess, only because a lowly person like Nagito had kissed him.

"What's this feeling?" His face was so hot and he was sweating. "My heart rate jumped up and body temperature is too high."

"Kissing usually makes people feel like this if they enjoy it and want more. Do you want more?" He playfully asked and watched as Izuru blushed even more after his question.

"I want..." He breathed. "Uhh." He just stared at Nagito for a full minute. "I just need to figure out the things I'm feeling right now, Komaeda. Would you excuse me?" He stood up and started running away. He had to be away from Komaeda right now.

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH._

_Don't say anything mean to me. He kissed me first._

His attitude was making Hajime's blood boil.

_I bet he finds you attractive just because you're in my body._

Izuru felt a brand new emotion, like something was clenching in his chest.

_Shut up. He doesn't even remember you._

 

Nagito was left behind. He slowly stood up and headed to the library, trying to forget how good the kiss felt. It had to be special.  
After all, that was his first kiss.

"Hey, Nagito. Who's this long-haired guy? Do you know him?" Chiaki interrupted his train of thoughts. Oh, shit.  
"Uhh, yeah. We met at the park, and he's a nice guy."  
"Do you like him? I mean, LIKE him?" Chiaki grinned and wiggled her eyebrows while Nagito blushed.  
"Ha! I knew it!

If only she knew...  
Nagito was embarrassed. He knew that she liked Hinata before they ever met, he witnessed how her face lit up and how her eyes twinkled when she announced that she was going to meet with Hinata to play games. He was now feeling guilty because of kissing Izuru while he was in Hinata's body.  
Nagito vowed to make a final use of his worthless life by giving Hinata back to Chiaki.

 

Izuru was sure about one thing, that he liked Nagito. He liked his cute appearance, he liked his calming smile.  
His kind soul, how he didn't want anyone to be bothered by his death and most importantly, his desire to bring back a stranger from death...

_I'm no stranger. He loves me, I know it. He just doesn't remember loving me..._

"His soft, pale skin..." He thought out loud. He was feeling Hajime slowly getting angry.

"How pleasant his lips felt..."

_SHUT UP!_

"Huh, just as I thought. That's called jealousy. How does that make you feel?"

_I feel like shit._

"More details, please?"

Hajime sighed. _Like someone is holding my heart in their hand and digging their claws into it. My heart hurts._

"Technically you don't have a h--"

_Are you serious?_

 

Nagito decided to go after Izuru after Chiaki embarrassed him about "his new boyfriend" a bit more. He was going to knock on the door before he heard something strange. It was Izuru's voice, he was talking to someone.

"You promised me that you'd help me figure that out."

"Quit yelling at me. It's not my fault that you died."

Was it a spirit haunting him? He was the Death after all. It wouldn't be that surprising.

"I said quit yelling at me, Hinata. It won't change anything."

Hinata??

Nagito gasped and gripped the doorknob. He wanted to talk to him, assure him that he'll save him.

He opened the door and barged in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is being a piece of shit. Hajime gets overwhelmed.

"Izuru, I heard everything. You were talking to Hinata!" Komaeda barged in, shouting at him all of a sudden. Izuru looked at him with a surprised face. "Uhh, yes."

"You never told me that you could talk to him. Let me know if he's okay and... Let me apologize." Nagito spoke like he was on the verge of tears.

_Damn it, let me talk to him, I want to talk to him!_

_What if you reveal something from your past? If he knows that you were his boyfriend and you die at the end for him, wouldn't he fall into despair? Would you really want him to spend rest of his life feeling guilty?_

_I won't reveal anything... Please..._

Hajime desperately wanted to contact Nagito. He knew that he was the one who was selfish, leaving him just because he had memory loss, but five years without him was so, so painful. That was the reason why he wanted to die instead of him. Life without Nagito was bad enough and he didn't want a world without the hope that he'd remember everything about him someday. He didn't want a world where Nagito didn't exist.

_Either you get a chance to talk to him, or he gets to live. You choose._

_You're a piece of shit._

"I can't hear him anymore, Komaeda. I guess he'll be only around when you're gone." Izuru lied. That thing called jealousy was making him do crazy, even cruel things. He wanted to have Nagito only for himself.

Komaeda moved closer and snuggled up to him like a cat. "Next time you talk with him, tell him that to be patient. Tell him that, after five days, at my birthday party, that you'll revive him." Izuru looked away. "Fine."

_You're tricking and using him._

_If it weren't for you, I'd be true to him. You wanted this._

_I know, if he knew what we planned, he wouldn't let me die even if he can't remember me._

_This is the reason why he's different and exciting for me. He doesn't fear me, he craves me in a deep way, deeper than he ever loved and wanted you._

Hajime felt something inside him break, this was just too much. He couldn't even say anything in return.

Izuru was feeling satisfied after Hajime finally shut his mouth. He looked down and eyed the pale beauty in his arms. He had only spent two days in this world and he was already feeling weak because of this boy.

 

Nagito watched Izuru's emotionless, stone-like face. They had made a deal for Nagito to teach him human emotions but it seemed like Izuru was having trouble with them. "What are you thinking about?" He asked while staring the fascinating red eyes before him.

"Nothing important."

"You don't tell me anything about your feelings if you have any. We don't have so much time, remember?" Nagito laughed in his own carefree way.

"Aside from earthly needs like hunger, thirst, and exhaustion, I learned about fondness, attraction, admiration. All from you." He gave him a rare smile. "I think you're pretty to look at and I want to touch you more often." He cupped Nagito's cheek. "Can I kiss you again?"

"I look sickly and gross," Nagito said. "Are you sure that you really want that?"

Izuru sighed as he leaned forward to kiss him. Just like before, he was skilled, gentle and careful. After they parted to get some air, Nagito felt like something was off. All of a sudden Izuru grabbed him tight and gave him a passionate kiss as they fell onto the bed. No doubt, Nagito was enjoying it. He moaned when Izuru began caressing his body in a way he didn't before.

Nagito only pulled away only when he was out of breath. Izuru's lips made their way to his neck, so skillfully that Nagito was sure he had done this before. He grabbed his head to look into his eyes, then...

They were green.

Before he could react, Izuru blinked and they turned red again.

"You...?"

"What?" Izuru averted his gaze. "Your eyes changed colors," Nagito said in a deadly serious tone. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"You're seeing things." Izuru sighed and moved to cuddle him. "That's impossible."

Nagito knew that something was wrong with him and it had something to do with Hinata, but there was something he couldn't wrap his mind around.

If Hinata ever took control of Izuru, why would he want to kiss a piece of trash like him? They were only acquainted, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAGITO YOU DUMBASS


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Izuru is asleep, Hajime regains control again. Ko is still being a dumbass.

" _Hey, Ko."_

_Nagito gazed lovingly at his new boyfriend._

_"Yes, Hajime?"_

_"Promise me that we'll be together forever."_

_Nagito leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips._

_"_ _We'll be together, forever. I promise."_

 

He felt sick. Being bound to his own body and not having control was terrifying, and he had to see everything through a blurred fisheye lens. Nagito's sleeping, beautiful face felt so close yet so far away, he couldn't even touch him.

Well, last night he crossed a line and took control of his own body for the first time since his death. He didn't even know how he did that, he just remembered being broken and angry--not plain angry, furious. Another thing he remembered was how warm and pleasant Nagito's skin was, how welcoming his lips were... But he thought of him as Izuru, even though he noticed something was wrong. Hajime hoped his stupid boyfriend would realize that he was there all along, and look at him, HIM, NOT IZURU, one last time.

Speaking of the devil, Izuru was simply furious about him taking control and repeated something about punishing Hajime inside his head until he fell asleep.

Izuru really did punish him during the day by blocking Hajime's voice and the whole day felt like hell. He could only watch, not even curse at him as the love of his life and an invader in his own body grew even closer. He felt himself sinking, deep, until something alerted him.

It was the middle of the night and Izuru was dead asleep.

Hajime tried to move his limbs, little by little first.

Toes, check.

Fingers, check.

_Come on, I can do it..._

His eyes finally opened. He slowly opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"K-Ko..."

"Na-gi-to... Wa-ke-up."

His throat was so dry.

"Ko..."

"Ko!"

As Nagito awakened slowly, Hajime was praying that Izuru wouldn't wake up.

"Ko, shhh. It's m-me. Hajime. Talk quietly, Izuru's asleep."

"Hajime?" Nagito murmured with a sleepy voice. "Hajime... Hinata?" His eyes popped open and saw two green eyes looking back at him. He knew that he wasn't imagining things!

"I'm so sorry Hajime, you died because of me." He said quietly, with a sob.

Hajime found himself comforting him. He held him close and cooed in his ear.

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault. I was reckless. I'm so glad I saw you again."

Nagito relaxed in his comforting embrace. "Were we this close before that--"

"We were close friends but, I had to move far away before that incident ever happened." Hajime lied while trying not to cry.

"Are you sad because that happened to me? Your voice is shaking."

"Of course. You were a great friend." Hajime murmured. Nagito looked into his eyes.

A lovely green color. Surprisingly it was soothing and swept all of his worries away.

The same green eyes he saw after that kiss.

"Was that really you last night? It didn't felt like Izuru kissing me after a while, then I saw your eyes instead of his. Did you took control of him?"

 

Hajime felt like crying really, really hard after this. He was kind of happy because he didn't automatically assume he was Izuru, but he had to lie now. To protect him.

"No, the one that kissed you was no other than Izuru. I just regained control during that and was kinda in shock until you looked into my eyes. Then Izuru came back."

"I see," Nagito said, with a depressing tone in his voice. "Just as I thought, Izuru kissing me while he was in your body made you so disgusted and uncomfortable you regained consciousness."

Hajime never wanted to punch Nagito that badly like he wanted to do right now. "Stop this nonsense. That's not the issue." He sighed. You're a good friend and also, a good-looking man."

Nagito blushed and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Hajime."

While Hajime fought the urge to kiss him hard, on the lips, he felt Izuru awakening from the deep slumber he was in. "Oh, he's waking up. Please act like this never happened, he must not know about any of this. Please." Nagito quickly nodded and cuddled Hajime's head to his chest.

By tomorrow, Nagito planned a trip to spend time with Izuru more and getting close enough with him. He felt even more motivated about saving Hajime since their conversation last night. He had accepted him as a friend before, and even now after his luck cycle killed him. And he thought he was good-looking. In his arms, Nagito felt like home.

They were both confusing as hell. Izuru was attracting him like a fire attracted a moth. A frightening, fierce forest fire ready to consume, destroy. But Hajime was warm and comfortable like the Sun on a spring day.

And Nagito liked, no, loved them both.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Ko, thank God you're awake."_

_Hajime ran to Nagito's side and embraced him. He was in a coma for a whole week and Hajime refused to left his side._

_"My Nagito." he cooed, his hands automatically stroking his soft hair. Nagito didn't hold him back, in fact, he didn't move a single muscle. When Hajime pulled away and looked at him, he was staring into space._

_"Nagito is my name, but who in the world are you?"_

 

Hajime was still trapped in his head with no permission to speak, at least when Izuru's mind is conscious. Even though he hated it he was still feeling comfort from Nagito's kiss on the cheek. There was only darkness and silence and Hajime had no form at the moment but he still felt like smiling at the thought of Nagito still loving him. Nagito loving him despite losing his memories.

 

Nagito breathed the fresh air when they arrived at his favorite place of the coppice forest he loved to go, he sped up and beckoned Izuru after finding the one cherry tree that he loved dearly. They silently sat together under it for a while.

The silence was interrupted after a dog came in off his leash and started to bark at Izuru who was just annoyed at the dog. Animals always sensed a bad aura around him and that was always causing them to be wary of him. He was almost attacked by a dog on his first day on earth, too.

Nagito seemed to have a positive impact on the frightened animal as he gently approached him to calm him down. He then stopped barking and licked Nagito's face. Both Izuru and the dog's owner watched them play, the owner rather happily and Izuru merely observing their wet exchange.

"Lucky doesn't like to play with strangers but he looks like he's taken a liking to your friend." He sighed. "He's a rescue dog and his previous owners abused him. Sorry if he annoyed you at first." Izuru gave a polite nod at the brown-haired man. "I'm used to it, no problem."

"Then your name is Lucky." Nagito talked to the dog while he wagged his tail enthusiastically. "It's a match. I'm also lucky. A former Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Oh, from Hope's Peak? Me too!" The brown-haired man said. "From Class 78. Makoto Naegi."

"77. Name's Nagito Komaeda." Nagito looked at him. "I knew you looked familiar."

He thought of inviting Naegi to his birthday party and wanted him to bring Lucky along but he decided that he didn't want to die in front of him. "Can we play a bit more?" He asked while stroking the dog's fur. Naegi nodded. "He seems like he's enjoying your company."

Nagito looked at Izuru. "I know that he barked at you but don't be afraid to pet him. I'll make sure to keep him calm." Izuru looked at both of them. "But animals are always scared of me... For no reason." "Don't worry." He breathed and kissed Izuru's cheek, then turned to the dog. Look, he's harmless!" The dog still seemed to be nervous but was a bit more relaxed than before. Izuru slowly reached to pet him while Nagito continued cooing. It worked, and the dog slowly gave in. Izuru felt himself being more comfortable and felt a connection to the dog like he felt for Nagito, but it was different. Perhaps his feelings for Nagito was more than mere admiration and fondness?

 

When they came home, both were covered in dog fur and saliva. Honestly, Izuru's hair was both covered by grass and dog fur. "Wanna take a shower together?" Nagito said while grinning. "I bet your hair will take a lot of time." Izuru shrugged. "Okay." Nagito wasn't expecting a direct, positive response and blushed.

Meanwhile, Izuru was thinking about his feelings for Nagito. He and Lucky were the first two living beings he adored. Like the dog, he liked stroking Nagito's hair and seeing him happy made his heart warm. But also he enjoyed kissing Nagito on the lips, unlike the dog. And he thought he looked beautiful, however, the dog was just cute.

He had to remove his clothes before entering the shower. Even though the body wasn't his, he felt uncomfortable when Nagito stared at him, his cheeks burning. "Aww, you're embarrassed."

So he learned embarrassment like this. He looked at him and his eyes widened when he saw Nagito naked. He was incredibly beautiful and the blush on his cheeks was making him even more appealing.

"I'm sorry for showing my ugly trash bod--"

"Cut it out, Komaeda. Your body looks really appealing."

"Ah," Nagito said, blushing even more. "This is great."

He led him inside the shower and closed the door. Izuru didn't take his eyes off of him like he was hypnotized, all while trying to figure his feelings out.

Nagito started to wash Izuru's hair and oh, he was dangerously close. If Hajime wasn't acting like a bitch, he'd just ask him what he was feeling but he was... being Hajime. After Nagito rinsed his hair and he regained his sight, he continued to stare at him. With his wet hair, he looked another kind of beautiful...

Oh, he was feeling strange. Nagito must have felt it too as he looked at him with a questioned look, then looked down.

"Umm, Izuru, do you..."

With an urge kicking in, he grabbed Nagito and kissed him hard. His hands were stroking his soft skin and pulling him closer. Nagito gave in almost immediately and wrapped his arms around Izuru's neck. They spent a lot of time making out, and this time it was making Izuru all hot inside and outside.

Nagito felt ashamed for giving in but Izuru's lips and hands continued making him feel like he was worth something, and it was intoxicating. He thought of Hajime, how it was so wrong because that was originally his body, but the thought turned him on instead. He imagined it was Hajime kissing and caressing him and let out a moan. Both of them could also be wonderful--

He jerked and pulled away from Izuru at the thought. When did he turn to such a pervert?

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just... We'll get sick if we stay here any longer." Nagito averted his gaze.

"You're right..." Izuru breathed out as Nagito stepped out and handed him a towel.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt awkward while they were just sprawled around in bed, Izuru's damp hair covering their naked bodies even though they didn't lay a finger on each other after the making out session in the shower stall.

Izuru insisted on remaining naked because all in a sudden he started to think getting dressed was pointless. Nagito thought he was acting like that just because he actually liked staring at his naked body.

Well, maybe he had a point because Izuru was still staring at him.

"Izuru?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're pretty."

 

_"Stop staring at me, Hajime!"_

_"But you're pretty."_

The sudden headache caused Nagito to whimper in pain. Since yesterday he was feeling like he had forgotten something and it was slowly coming back.

He felt Izuru's lips in his neck and shuddered. It felt good, but something was off.

"Izuru, did you ever hear from Hajime after that--ah!" Izuru bit his neck immediately after hearing Hajime's name from Nagito's lips. He drew blood.

"Why are you interested in this boy?" Izuru spat at him. "He's nothing and he will be nothing."

"He isn't nothing!" Nagito shouted and attempted to throw him off of him. "He was my closest friend!

Izuru grabbed his wrists. "Something tells me that he's more than that." His expression turned into a twisted smile. "Or maybe I was aware of your midnight conversations?" Nagito gasped.

"Even in that condition, you still care about him more than me. I swear if we didn't have a deal I'd gladly replace your soul with his soul and make you live instead of him. Because I love you!"

Nagito felt Izuru's tears dripping on his face and immediately felt guilty.

"Izuru, I understand how you feel about Hajime and me." He cupped his cheek and wiped the tears, but despite the tears Izuru's expression still held anger.

"Well, I don't understand what I feel at all." Izuru scowled and sat down on the mattress, looking away. "What's up with that salt water coming out of my eyes?"

"They're tears." Nagito sighed. "I think you're sad. You feel betrayed."

"How...do...I stop that?" He sobbed. "That hiccups are annoying." Nagito didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms around Izuru's naked body and held him for a while. "You shouldn't have to worry about my feelings for Hajime. Why do you cry because of that?" He cooed. "That shouldn't matter to you."

"Well, you can't deny." Izuru scowled in an annoyed voice. "Are you that dumb? I want you only for myself."

"That jealousy doesn't make sense. I may like Hajime but he's in love with my best friend." Nagito sighed again. "I'm all yours."

Izuru didn't reply but suddenly threw Nagito onto the bed. "Are you sure? If you're really mine, I want you to never speak about Hajime again." Nagito tilted his head. "But our deal is still valid, right?"

Izuru smirked for the first time. "Well, I decided to take his soul instead of yours. You're not dying anytime soon. Because that was the deal I made with Hajime."

 

"You're lying!" Nagito screamed, kicked and struggled with all his might, just to be freed from Izuru's grasp. He wouldn't accept this. Hajime Hinata, that kind boy who liked him can't die because of him--not twice.

"You don't love me!" He cried. "You just want to possess me! Bring Hajime back, bring him back, let him out!" He kept struggling but Izuru didn't give up.

"LET. HIM. OUT."

In a moment of weakness, Nagito managed to change their positions and climbed on top of him. "Hajime, if you hear me, please come back. Come back to me!"

Izuru's eyes blankly stared at him, unblinking.

 

_I won't let you go back._

_I'm not asking for your permission._

_Nagito needs me._

_No, he needs me._

_But I don't hear him calling for you._

_Anyway, I'm not letting you go anytime soon._

_Try me, bitch._

Hajime lunged forward and punched Izuru, but he wasn't affected at all.

_You're not even strong within your own mind._ _You don't deserve Nagito._

Hajime kept attacking him, over and over but Izuru was too strong.

_Just give up._

At that moment, a voice echoed throughout the place.

"Hajime, I love you!"

Hajime pushed the dumbfounded guy aside and ran towards the light.

"Hajime!"

He instantly embraced Nagito and kissed him on the lips, to his heart's content.

Meanwhile, images of blurry, forgotten memories were flashing through Nagito's head.

Hajime, gazing lovingly at him... Hajime, kissing his palm and telling him that he loved him more than anything... Hajime, taking him into his favorite place and proposing right under the cherry tree...

Nagito was the one Hajime loved. Not Chiaki, not anyone else. Dementia had messed his brain up.

Nagito Komaeda was in love with Hajime Hinata and Hajime loved Nagito back.

Just because he loved Hajime, he would do anything, just to protect him. Nagito was ready to give up his own life. Hajime wanted to do the same.

But in a way, Izuru's love for Nagito was also the same. He wanted to protect Nagito, to keep him alive even if he had to break the rules.

"I'm sorry."

Izuru was back and was sorrowfully watching him. He gave Nagito a sad smile.

"Well, you realized it, didn't you?" He averted his gaze. "I just wanted to be with you, forever."

Nagito sighed.

"Izuru, I don't want to live forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That surprised even me lmao (no, the story is not over yet)


	10. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru has a final request.  
> Chiaki has a secret.   
> The long awaited birthday party finally happens!

"Izuru, I don't want to live forever."

Izuru looked away at first, as if he just noticed their positions. And they were naked.

"Do you love me?"

Now it was Nagito's turn to look away.

"I love both of you, but it's impossible. Having you both..." He bit his lip. "You're immortal and I'm destined to die. So don't get attached to me more than that."

"You don't understand. I'm already attached to you." Izuru gulped and leaned forward to pin Nagito to the bed. "You're the only one that I can't predict." He breathed in his ear. "I wish to understand you, I love you, and I want you."

Nagito felt uncomfortable when he felt his warm breath on his ear. Now he was practically cheating on Hajime.

"This is wrong. I'm in a relationship with another guy, Izuru, doesn't that upset you?"

That didn't make him back off. 

"You promised me a human experience, remember? One last time. I'll make sure that Hajime won't ever find out, then you will have him." His voice was slightly trembling.

So he wanted that more than anything. His sickly body.

Now he finally could remember that Hajime was his first and only lover, he recalled his first experience. Hajime may be a gentle boyfriend, warm and secure, but his loving was hard, rough. Intense. 

Izuru was the opposite of him.

He peppered his body with kisses as if he was worshipping his beauty. Nagito had lost himself to the gentle touches, holding on Izuru's hair, and shamelessly moaning as if only these two young men remained on the surface of the earth.   
Nagito had to guide him through his journey of pleasure. He showed Izuru how to prepare him and how to become one.  
The pleasure was even more hot and blinding when Nagito climbed on the top and started moving. Izuru could only stare at the unmatched beauty, he even felt helpless for the first time when he called his name.

They laid together, satisfied and spent in each other's arms.

Izuru felt complete.   
But Izuru also knew that he had to leave after that, and he will never see his lover's face again. He thought of wiping Nagito's memories but it didn't matter how desperate he gets, he couldn't do this to him. He also knew that wiping the memories won't erase his love for Hajime. 

Nagito felt guilty.  
Guilty as he doesn't want to give Izuru up and lay with him like this until it was time to go.  
He moved to cuddle with him a little more, and kissed him on the lips gently.

"What will we do?"

Izuru sighed. "I keep my promises. I'll leave today, but right now I'm just tired."   
A big lie.   
"And I have another deal to resolve, a soul to take." He sighed. "Some of you are really selfless beings."

"But, my birthday is tomorrow." Nagito tried not to sound disappointed.

"Nagito, you won't die tomorrow." Izuru leaned to kiss him one last time. "I was slowly healing you for the past week. You're not sick anymore. It's my gift for that son of a bitch."  
Nagito didn't know how to feel about this. He was always ready to die, but now there was a chance for him to be with his boyfriend. He wouldn't be alone anymore.   
"Izuru." Nagito hugged him tightly. "I love you."   
"I love you too."

 

"Hey, hey, Nagito. Do you like it?" Chiaki excitedly showed him a giant screen.  
"What's that?"   
"Like the old times, we'll play games together with the whole class!" Chiaki grinned. "You don't remember at all but even with your incredible luck, it was fun for all of us!"  
Nagito laughed. "Thank you for all your help Chiaki. You're my best friend."  
"All I wanted was to make you happy, Nagito." She hugged him tightly and at the same time she noticed her other friend over his shoulder. "Aah, Hajime!" 

Nagito let go of Chiaki to turn around and look at his boyfriend. He ran up to him and much to Chiaki's surprise and excitement, they kissed.

"You're dating again? That's the best news I heard today." Chiaki clapped.

"I'm so glad I got rid of all that hair." Hajime groaned. "I literally wanted to shave it all off."  
Nagito gave him a playful look.   
"I would love you with or without hair."

 

Everyone seemed to be having fun at the party. It was Nagito's happiest day.

Of course they all wanted to use their talents for good. except Ibuki who had to be personally carried away of the karaoke machine.

Even their teacher Miss Yukizome, her husband, and some from the 78th class showed up. Much for Nagito's delight, it was Makoto Naegi, his wife Kyoko and their beloved dog Lucky. Gundham was also really glad that they made it.

"Miss Sonia, look, I'm winning." Cheered Kazuichi before pathetically losing. And Sonia didn't even hear him while he was petting one of the damn hamsters. Same after all these years.   
"Komaedaaaaaaa!"  
"Oops, Souda." He smiled. "I guess this is my lucky day."  
"Every damn day is your lucky day!"

Chiaki wasn't engrossed in any of the games, she was just watching her friends play from afar. It was unusual for her.

"Why wouldn't you join? That's your favorite thing to do." Hajime said while standing next to her watching Nagito have fun.  
"Today, I won't play any games." Chiaki smiled.

"Come on, Hinata! Nanami! Don't just stand there!" Imposter called for them. "I'm gonna eat all the food!"  
"Not before me!"  
"Owariiiii!"  
"Can't you just stop stuffing it into your mouth and savor the food once?" 

 

The clock striked midnight and Chiaki approached Nagito.  
"I have to tell you something, but don't be upset."   
"What?" Nagito asked softly.  
"I'm--I'm gonna die." She said, straightforwardly. 

Nagito felt like his entire world shattered.  
"Why you when I'm alive, Chiaki? Why not me when I'm useless like a piece of--"   
"Quiet." Sighed Chiaki and went to comfort him.   
"I was killed six days ago, by a robber. Don't blame yourself like you do with everything else, it was my own fault. Then I made a deal with Death and got extra days, just not to ruin your birthday party. I wanted you to be happy, not alone. And I certainly didn't want you to cr-- don't cry!" She quickly wiped his tears off. "Damn it, Nagito."  
"Chiaki..." He cried. "I was dying from sickness, but I also made a deal, for the same reason as you."

"Keeping my best friend happy." They said in unison.  
They hugged each other tightly for a long time.  
"I was aware of your deal with Izuru. I knew that he'd keep you alive. Casanova, you made the death fall in love with you." She laughed.  
Nagito looked away. "Guess only me wasn't aware of that fact."  
"At least you got Hajime by your side." Chiaki patted his shoulder. "Go be happy and don't make me rise from my grave."  
"Chiaki..."  
They hugged again and Chiaki gradually disappeared. 

Hajime was standing here the whole time, speechless. After Chiaki was gone, he immediately went to comfort him.

 

Two years had passed after Nagito's fateful encounter with Izuru and Chiaki's death. Hajime and Nagito finally got engaged after that and Hajime had moved in with him.

The sound of doorbell ringing woke Nagito up. He removed himself from Hajime's embrace and went downstairs to check. Someone was calling for him. A voice that was just hypnotic, calling his name.

His breath hitched when he opened the door and saw a familiar set of red eyes accompanied by overflowing dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me until the end of this story! This is my first Komahina/Kamukoma/Kamukomahina story and the longest fic I've ever written! 
> 
> Comment if you want an epilogue. :)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you wanted an epilogue, there it is. It may be badly written but at least I've completed this story. 
> 
> And finally embraced the fact that I can't write smut even if my life depends on it.

"Fuck you Kamukura, get your own face."

Looking at his own face looking like that was slightly bothering Hajime, not to mention that he actually got a clone of Hajime's body - God knows how he did it- and most importantly he was actively trying to woo his fiancé in it.

"I think your face suits me the most," Kamukura smirked while holding an apologetic looking Nagito in his arms.

"Nagito, will you really accept him into our house? We're engaged, damn it! I won't let a cheap clone steal my fiancé after all these struggles we've been through." Hajime crossed his arms.

"I could have left your dead body there like roadkill and you wouldn't even be here. So watch your mouth." Kamukura stared at him with these deadly looking red eyes and Hajime shut his mouth. "I only spared you because I saw inside Nagito's soul, how he desperately loved you." He petted Nagito's hair. "I wanted him to be happy with you at first, even though I loved him so much. But I also saw that he wouldn't be completely happy without me, so I returned to him with this form."

"So you say..."

"He really loves both of us. He loves you more, but still..."

Hajime looked at his embarrassed fiancé. He really wanted him to be happy, completely happy. Also, a person like Kamukura confirming that Nagito loves Hajime more than him...

It was flattering. 

"Ko, my love..." He cooed while embracing him. "It's...okay. I don't especially like sharing you but it's for your happiness. And to be honest, dude is literally a copy of me." He laughed.

"I don't like sharing him too but well," Kamukura said, irritated.

Nagito didn't say a word, he was just becoming a blushing mess in Hajime's arms. "As long as you two don't fight." He managed to say, then buried his face in the crook of Hajime's neck.

When Kamukura moved forward to hug Nagito from behind, Hajime tensed up for a moment. They stared each other for a while, then Nagito leaned his head against Kamukura's shoulder while still hugging Hajime.   
The sight of his pale neck and flushed face was undeniably hot.

 

Nagito thought he actually went to heaven when the only two men he ever loved started to kiss his neck from different angles. The difference was still there, Hajime was even rougher than before and was still trying to mark him as his. Izuru was still sensual and gentle, as they were both trying to make him feel their love.

In bed, there was one hell of competition between Izuru and Hajime about pleasuring Nagito, and that was the best thing ever happened to him. His most perverted fantasy from two years ago was finally real.

 

Hajime finally gave up and collapsed onto the bed because Izuru, being a damn supernatural being he is, had the most stamina and didn't stop until he saw that Nagito was helplessly clinging to the bedsheets, clearly exhausted. Hajime scowled while taking him into his arms.

"Dude, it's like you didn't get laid since the dawn of time." He stroked Nagito's hair.

"Ah, actually I got laid exactly two years ago," Kamukura smirked.

"Oh, please don't tell me that it was N--"

"Yes." *Kamukura said with a monotonous voice.

"GOD DAMN IT, KAMUKURA!"


End file.
